Epilogue: Beyond Shadows
by Novemberries
Summary: Fan-epilogue to MitsukiShiroi's Itachi/Sakura Trilogy. Beyond the shadows, we meet again.


Welcome! The story below is my epilogue to MitsukiShiroi's Itachi/Sakura Trilogy: Metamorphosis, Evolution, Salvation. It is my humble homage and a thank-you for the beautiful journey MitsukiShiroi took me on.

Originally published on 12th August 2007 on my livejournal. Revised for spelling. Please enjoy! As a side dish or a main course.

Music: Megumi Wakakusa - Haruka Nara Koku o Koeru, Yuruyaka na Dokin, Utsuriyuku Kisetsu.

* * *

The pain was unbearable.  
Her throat was burning and Sakura was struggling for every breath. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to ask Itachi for quick end of her suffering.  
His face hovered over hers and with last effort she managed to speak in hoarse whisper.  
'See you later…'  
His deep midnight blue eyes was the last thing she ever saw. Fading from this world, she finally closed her heavy eyelids. As Itachi scoped her to his arms into thigth, death grip, his steady heartbeats and wetness where their cheeks touched were the last things she felt.

Haruno Sakura smiled and disappeared.

.

There was darkness. And then light, soft, blinding and words embracing every bit of her soul 'I understand'.

.

Sakura found herself lying on a hilly meadow under clear blue sky. She smelled flowers. Her favourite cosmos were bending under light pressure of wind.

As far as her eyesight could reach there was green meadow. When on the sky appeared enormous white clouds, they never obscured the light. The air was warm, but fresh.  
It was peace.

Somewhere far away she spotted blooming sakura trees and interested, she decided to go there. That's when she found Sasuke.  
For a long time they just looked at each other.  
'Forgive me, Sasuke.'  
He said nothing and turned his back to her. That was the first time Sakura noticed his shadow, resting behind him. She never turned back to learn about hers.

.

After what seemed eternity, there appeared Kakashi. He was younger than Sakura remembered him, had no forehead protector and both his eyes were black. No, when she scrutinised them in this crystal clear air she saw that her sensei's eyes had dark grey colour.  
She smiled and he returned her smile. Sasuke, who joined them, smirked and nodded.  
'Sakura, tell us.'  
She shook her head.  
'We must wait for Naruto.'  
Kakashi nodded. Sasuke said nothing, but she knew he understands.  
She tried again. The last time seemed like eternity ago.  
'Sasuke, please forgive me.'  
His glance was somewhat softer as he watched her for a while and then again turned from her. When he finally answered, she wasn't sure if she still wanted to look into his eyes.  
'My family has forgiven him.'  
His voice was hollow.  
'Why don't you go to them?'  
He turned to meet her eyes and for the first time she saw him smiling.  
'We must wait for Naruto.'

Suddenly Kakashi's attention was attracted by someone standing not so far away, near great oak tree. There was a boy with hands in his pockets and a girl – she waved to them.

Sakura almost saw the aura of excitement and pure joy emanating from Kakashi. Tears formed in his eyes as he walked quickly to them with light steps and that place wasn't the one to be astonished when her sensei in a blink of an eye turned into a teen. When he locked the boy in bone-crushing hug, his shadow disappeared into nothingness. The boy removed his orange googles to see Kakashi better and as he let go, they looked at each other, sharing few words.  
Then Kakashi turned to the girl. Sakura saw gentle smile grace her face when she almost tentatively put a hand on his cheek and then enveloped him in a tight hug.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was smiling with a hint of sadness in his eyes, his dark shadow gently waving behind him.

.

There came a time when Ino arrived.  
They shared tears, hugs and their stories.

It was then that for first time in Sakura's mind emerged doubts.

What's with Itachi?

As she suddenly wished to know what he was doing, on her left sprung up a forest with a small, but neat path leading to the inside. She took it as an invitation and followed the path. Not so far distance later she found it – a small pond surrounded by stones and long, soft grasses. She leaned over it and its surface wavered. She saw it then, a lone person sitting on a tree, clad in Akatsuki cloak. Suddenly she knew that he was blind again. Her heart clenched – why was he alone? It wasn't… safe.

As the vision vanished she wished to see Naruto and the pond pictured him standing atop of Hokage office. God, she haven't seen him ages. He was so… adult. So full of authority, power, radiant charisma. Sakura shed a tear. She was so proud of him.

.

There was a day when Sakura looked at her shadow and it didn't surprised her when it turned out to be almost as dark as Sasuke's one. But the more time she spent with him – talking, being silent – the more and more it faded.

.

After what seemed like eternity Naruto finally appeared. His shadow was almost invisible.  
'Sakura-chan! Sasuke-bastard!'  
She cried like a child. Sasuke tried to keep his stoic demeanour, but his glazed eyes betrayed him. Kakashi suddenly joined them, again a lazy sensei she remembered. He let Naruto hug also him, which Naruto complied more than eagerly.  
'Now, Sakura, tell us.'  
Three pairs of awaiting eyes, different emotions and expectations reflected in them, watched her.

And she spoke. She told them everything, saving for herself only the very details. God knew they deserved the truth, her full story.  
Naruto was in tears.  
'Sakura-chan…'  
Kakashi was smiling.  
Sasuke did nothing, but her shadow faded more nonetheless, because she knew they understand. All of them.

.

Team 7 was together again. She was more than happy having boh Naruto and Sasuke again. They talked, joked, run, trained, bathed in the river. Ino and Tenten often joined them and so from some point in eternity did Neji.

.

Some bright morning she saw Deidara. When she simply hugged him, his black shadow disappeared.  
She wanted him to stay, but somewhere in her heart knew he won't and her intuition proven right.  
'I can't stay, Sakura. My sister is waiting… yeah.'  
'It's not that you can't stay.'  
'You're right… It's not me who should be at your side, mhm. We know that.'  
'But your shadow is gone.'  
'Because I see you. I'll be happy to be with my sister and from time to time meet you again. And again. Remember me, Sakura.'  
'I will, Deidara, you know I will. We have whole eternity to meet from time to time.'  
'Yeah.'  
He kissed her forehead and walked to his sister. Sakura waved them and they disappeared into thin air, but she knew Deidara will be back some day.

Then it struck her. Where is Itachi? Shouldn't he be here as well?  
She visited the pond, but it didn't show her him.

She was worried.

.

After what seemed like whole eternity, Sasuke invited them to his house. Sakura noticed his shadow fainted slightly and was happy from the bottom of her heart. That place was a place of peace, not revenge.  
Naruto was in tears.  
'Sasuke, you…!'  
'Shut up.'  
It was the same Uchiha compound he'd chosen to rebuild and now in spite of having Sasuke at his side, he was happy to find it again. He thanked wordlessly to Sasuke.  
Naruto and she met his parents.  
As Sasuke's mother prepared them tea and fruits, Sakura remembered what Sasuke said what seemed now like eternity ago.  
" _My family has forgiven him_."

She listened to the bamboo fountain in the garden and thought about Itachi.

They returned often to Sasuke's house. Sakura found it somewhat calming. Sasuke knew why.

.

One day, there appeared Hinata.  
Naruto sprinted towards her and both his and Hinata's faint shadows vanished as they embraced each other.  
Sakura was happy beyond words.

.

After what seemed like ten eternities, there appeared Itachi.

His shadow was thick, darker than black, radiating with darkness. As he stepped from the trees to them, shadow extended.

Sakura's heart missed a beat.

Itachi was wearing Uchiha's clothes, dark trousers and dark shirt with high collar. He was younger than she remembered.

She casted a quick glance at where Sasuke was standing only to see him already walking to his brother.

They were here. Uchihas, with his parents and Shisui. Kakashi and his companions. Ino, Tenten, Neji. Asuma, Kurenai. Hinata, right beside Naruto. Deidara was there too.

They all watched as Sasuke walked to his brother.  
Two Uchihas looked at each other.  
And then Itachi's voice was heard clearly.  
'Forgive me, brother.'  
Sasuke said nothing as he punched him with all his strength on face and slowly walked away.  
Itachi remained silent for a long time. People disappeared.

Then he looked at her. She could no longer restrain tears when she walked to him, stopping inches in front of him. As he didn't move understanding slowly dawned on her - Itachi's shadow won't allow him to move any further.

Her heart flinched third time and she threw herself on him, embracing with all her strength. He may disappear in any moment, this time for whole eternity… She won't be able to bear it. She would never forgive him.  
'I hate you…'  
She finally looked up to see his face. His eyes were… deep, calm and deep. He was smiling.  
'I hate you too.'  
He kissed her forehead and she buried herself in him again. And so did he.

.

Despite Sakura's dreadful worries Itachi stayed, but shadow kept him in restricted area of Peace.  
He spent time laying lazily, watching bright clouds, occasionally the rain, talking with Sakura, being with her in silence.

He talked also with Shisui.

One day Sakura noticed his shadow had an end and Itachi finally could move further. She felt as some heavy weight was lifted from her heart.

.

One day Sasuke found her in forest, where she was sitting at the pond with Naruto.  
He sat beside her, asked wordlessly for attention and she looked at him, giving him full.  
'Sakura.'  
He averted her for a fraction of second and returned to Sakura, his eyes steady.  
'I understand. I forgive you.'  
She hugged him for what seemed like eternity and Naruto just looked at them with a huge grin.

That was the day when Sakura's shadow became almost invisible and Itachi's began to fade.

.

Some morning, it could be after whole eternity, there appeared a set of kunais under a cherry blossom tree. She sensed familiar presence and wasn't suprised when she saw Sasuke not far away from her.  
Then came also Itachi.  
He spotted Sasuke and then the kunais. Hesitantly, he lifted them and continued to gaze at Sasuke. After what seemed another eternity, Sasuke came to them, to Itachi.

Wind was blowing lightly, carrying sakura flowers and scent of fresh grass.

Itachi spoke.  
'Shall we train, Sasuke?'  
Sakura couldn't identify look which appeared in Sasuke's eyes. Itachi was waiting patiently, his whole attention on his brother.  
And then Sasuke finally answered.  
'Sure.'  
The environment changed slightly and Sakura saw trees with prepared targets. She observed in awe as Sasuke became an 8 years old kid, smile plastered on his face. Then Itachi gave her a glance full of genuine, warm smile and again concentrated fully on his brother. They began training and then Sakura saw it.

Itachi's shadow has disappeared.

She smiled through tears and sat under the tree, enjoying warm breeze.


End file.
